


Paid in Full

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Coins" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  I've always loved the Greek conceit of leaving a coin with the dead to pay for passage across the river Lethe.  I've adapted it slightly here... enjoy!  Well, as much as angst can be enjoyed anyway... *wry grin*
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Coins" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I've always loved the Greek conceit of leaving a coin with the dead to pay for passage across the river Lethe. I've adapted it slightly here... enjoy! Well, as much as angst can be enjoyed anyway... *wry grin*

Decisively, Aragorn knelt and closed Boromir's eyes, the green clouded by death, and placed a single coin upon each lid. One for the journey across the river, and one for the journey back... for the land of the dead held its own perils for those trapped there.

Elrond had told him of the Ferryman as a young child, and from then on, he believed. Whether it was true or no, he believed, deeply.

He only hoped that when it was his time, someone would be there to pay his toll--and he would be reunited with Boromir across the river.


End file.
